


Write Them Down - Undertale Edition

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: One!TorielTwo!SansThree!MettatonFour!GrillbyFive!GasterSix!MuffetSeven!PapyrusEight!UndyneNine!AlphysTen!Asgore
Relationships: Onesided Alphys/Undyne, Onesided Mettaton/Muffet, Onesided Undyne/Mettaton, Sans/Papyrus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. The Characters

**Write Down Ten Random Characters:**

  1. _One!Toriel_
  2. _Two!Sans_
  3. _Three!Mettaton_
  4. _Four!Grillby_
  5. _Five!Gaster_
  6. _Six!Muffet_
  7. _Seven!Papyrus_
  8. _Eight!Undyne_
  9. _Nine!Alphys_
  10. _Ten!Asgore_




	2. Peacemaking Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their own house. What happens?
> 
> Grillby invites Mettaton and Undyne to dinner at their house. What happens?

Grillby walks towards the table, carrying a large tray that had three full plates and filled threes glasses; the fire monster glances down with his two ‘guests’, then places their chosen dish and drink in front of them, before settling down himself.

With a heavy sigh, he gestures for the two to eat.

The fish monster to his left, let out a strange growl, her single eye glaring at the underground’s robot star. They began to eat, refusing to talk to one another.

Grillby silently curses Sans for forces him to do this, claiming that he was the only one to listen and offer advice to the pair.

Grillby could never so no to Sans. Not after everything the small skeleton had done for him.

In the end, the only reason Grillby agreed was since he was getting stressed due to Sans being stressed. And Sans was stressed because Papyrus was upset and unhappy. And Papyrus was unhappy because Undyne was hurting emotionally.

  
The former captain had discovered that her old ghost friend that once lived next door, was in fact not dead like everyone believed but was monsterkind’s favourite robot.

Grillby sighs again, studying the pair. From what Sans had told him, the method behind placing Mettaton’s into his new body, Alphys had to dust the ghost, unnaturally stopping the soul from breaking than fuses it with strange technology. This leads to the fish and lizard have huge fright and a painful breakup.

He really did not know what he was meant to do, but Sans said just listen to them. Everyone else was too close to the situation making emotions fly, they needed someone to talk with cooly and calmly.

So Grillby opens his mouth and began to speak. 


	3. This Takes The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, One or Six?
> 
> Frisk needs to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house Toriel or Muffet?

Frisk hurries down the dirt path, the roads had yet to be built but the monsters were getting there. Still, it left mud of their caked with boots, as well as the hem of their trousers.

Pausing they stare around, the mountain was darkening as the sunset. They were still far from their adopted mother’s tent.

They had to chose now: continue towards their mother or head to their left, where some other monsters had set up tents in the woodland like areas. But who did they knew well enough to spend the night, true being the saviour of Monsterkind any would let them stay, yet that seemed too rude.

‘Muffet!’ Frisk remembers, quickly walking to the left. As the grew trees got closer and closer, the child notices their mistake. Amidst the wooden place, it got faster, the thick trees hid the already sinking sun.

It was getting scary, like a monster could jump out and-

‘And what?’ Frisk thinks coming to a stop from their fast pace, ‘the only thing I have to worry about, is if a rock or root trips me up... there is no *monster under the bed*’

“Oh! Hello dearie!” A sweet welcoming voice came from the shadowing, from the limited light they could see a figure with many arms, many red eyes blinking at them. If it had been before the fall, they would have run away, “Your mother just called to see if you were on your way, but here you are coming into my camp.”

Frisk smiles and walks closer to the spider monster, they held out one hand for them to take.

”I gather you will be spending the night?” Muffet asks kindly, gliding with ease through the blackness around them, “I shall have to call your mother again. Would you like a cake for dinner?”

’CAKE FOR DINNER!’ Frisk thinks grinning from ear to ear, yes they had made a good choice in heading for Muffet.


	4. King’s Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and Seven are making out when Ten walks in. Ten’s reaction?
> 
> Sans and Papyrus are making out when Asgore walks in. Asgore’s reaction?

Opening the door, the goat boss monster ducks his head, narrowly missing his horns from bashing against the doorframe; once inside the door, he straightens up. Turning, he opens his mouth to tell the skeletons that dinner was ready when he notices something odd about how they were sitting.

They sat back to back on the floor; Sans’s blue jacket and white turtleneck jumper were thrown down without care, Papyrus’s red scarf was loose around his shoulders. The taller of the two was facing the ceiling, his expression was a mix of bliss and excitement, his sockets were aglow with orange light, the wisps of magic dancing upwards.

Sans had his head down, his eternal grin ever present on his features, but there appeared to be a real smile peering through, his left was the furthest from Asgore’s sight, however, he still could see hints of blue twisting around his skull. 

Suddenly Asgore knew what was happening. It was a rare sight, one he had seen only twice in his life.

It could only be defined as a skeleton’s way of making out. 

The pair were pushing and clicking slightly, the backs of their neck. Or the bottom of the cervical. Where one of their main mana veins flow.

Asgore clears his throat loud enough for them to hear. 

Papyrus was on his feet in a flash, already wrapping his red scarf around his neck firmly.

”YOUR MAJESTY! WE ARE SO VERY SORRY!” Papyrus cries out, his eyes glowing now with embarrassment, “WE ARE- SANS! COVER YOUR NECK THIS INSTANT!”

”*sure bro.” Sans answers, without a hint of discomfort at how they been caught; however his socket was empty of their normal eye lights, and his frozen grin always hid how he really felt. The small skeleton slowly reaches down for his jumper, while a worried kept Papyrus kept looking from him to the old king. At last, the tall skeleton could not take it, falling to his knees he holds his hands up to Sans’s neck, trying to block the view from Asgore.

”Now now boys,” Asgore says with a bit of a sweat, he had forgotten that a skeleton’s neck should only be seen by family or soulmates, “you have not done wrong, I was merely calling you for dinner.” 

“YES YES! DINNER!” Papyrus agrees, still holding his hands up, moving in time with Sans as he puts his arms through at a snail’s pace, “WE SHALL BE THERE SOON! SO... IF YOU PLEASE...”

”*my bro is askin you to make like a tree and leaf.” Sans explains, his skull pops through the top of the jumper and Papyrus relaxes. Until what Sans said sunk in. 

“SANS! -” Papyrus began to say but was cut off by laughter, turning the brothers stare at the former king.

Once the laugh passes, the old goat smiles warmly at them. Turning to the doorway he lowers himself, “No worries boys. I’m just glad there is hope for the future. Don’t be too long now.”

With that said he leaves, causing the skeletons to glance at each other.

”*bro. i think we just got the king’s approval to court each other.” Sans says with a lazy grin. Papyrus smiles back, holding his hands to his jaws he began rattling happily. 


	5. Strike A Pose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three falls in love with Six. Eight is jealous. What happens?
> 
> Mettaton falls in love with Muffet. Undyne is jealous. What happens?

  
Sans twitches slightly from where he sat on Papyrus’s lap, making the taller skeleton tighten his arms around his chest. The younger could feel his brother’s moods, he just didn’t know how to help the clearly worrying older one.

The comedian frowns, he turns to Grillby who serves the drinks, who stares back with a shrug. They both knew, most likely the only two monsters is the tent that did. How it happened, however, was a mystery to them both.

Mettaton had fallen in love with Muffet.

The spider is question was current walking around the tent with many trays of cake, serving the monsters as they went about with their meeting on new builds.

The robot watches her with what Sans guesses were a lovestruck expression, but he did everything in such an over the top manner he was not too sure, it could have been heartburn.

Sans snickers, causing Papyrus to relax and Grillby to shake his head.

Eyelights flicker over to the main source of the problem.

Undyne.

The fish monster had gotten close with Mettaton again over the last couple of weeks, and it was plain to see even with half an eye, that Undyne had grown more than just fond of the star. Add to that fact she was no longer with Alphys anymore meant she was on the lookout for a mate. Alphys who was best friends with Mettaton, gave the fish her blessing, wanting her to be happy more than anything else. 

Sans stares as the former captain breaks a thick glass with her bare hand, making her drink splatter everywhere and the remainder waterfall to the floor.

Undyne blinks at her hand, Mettaton who was seated beside her, stares at her hand too, one hand lefts to cover his mouth in shock disbelief.

Muffet was suddenly there, cleaning up the mess, and asking if Undyne was okay. This only made Mettaton swoon overdramatically, placing one hand on his forehead while his other held the back of his wooden chair, he leans sideways raising one leg into the leg.

Unfortunately, the leg that shoots upwards was directed towards Muffet. It smacked her in the head, making her go sailing backward, she lands a few meters away upon a table, the cheap table it broke under her weight, making the contents of that table fall all over her. 

Undyne roars in laugher. Mettaton falls to the ground in numb shock. Sans tries hard not to laugh having witnessed the whole thing. Grillby facepalms with a heavy sigh. Papyrus skull jerks round to see what happens, they were, after all, seated opposite the fish, he had been chatting to the human, who was sitting on Toriel’s lap next to them.

A few monsters hurry over to Muffet. The spider baker stands fast, placing a hand to a now bruised eye, then glares coldly at the robot. She marches out of the tent, everymon watches as she left. Some monsters and spiders followed, Grillby being one of them.

When Sans was sure that there were no spiders still in the tent, he laughs out loud along with Undyne.

Mettaton sat staring where Muffet went, looking lost.


	6. The Silent Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, two, ten or seven?
> 
> Grillby jumps Frisk in a dark alleyway. Who rescues them, Sans, Asgore or Papyrus?

Frisk wanders to the side of Grillby’s restaurant, it was cold, dark and scary; they knew they could not complain, since monsters were having a hard time buying and selling to humans, so this place was the best Grillby could get.

Still, the fire element monster was overly stressed lately.

Frisk glances down the alleyway then took a step forwards. Then another, then another. Soon they were walking, it was not bad and didn’t know why they made such a fuss.

Suddenly something jumped out at them, screaming at the top of their lungs they fell backward on their rear.

Standing above them was a very strange looking Grillby, he appeared nervous or annoyed... They really could not tell. Then he frowns down at them.

Frisk asks him what he was doing.

Grillby replies to him, saying that he was holding them for ransom.

Frisk quickly asks him again, what he was doing.

To which Grillby explains that Asgore has made a tab, and had yet to pay. The goat boss monster kept saying that he was paying the next time but never did. Six months had passed since opening it.

Frisk stares. Then mentions Sans’s tab.

At this Grillby snorts. Loudly.

Grillby tells them that Sans helped build his business back in the underground, and if it was not for Sans that he would not have survived nor started a family.

Frisk stands, then offers themselves as a tribute.

“*heh.” Sans laughs from the shadows, the pair turn to stare at the skeleton hidden there, “and here i thought you needed rescuing. welp. fine by me. means i don’t have to do anything. heh.”

Grillby shook his head and Frisk giggle. Together they head back into the restaurant, ready to phone up Asgore their demands.


	7. Toriel Is Cooking On WhoTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One decides to start their cooking show. 15 minutes later, what happens?
> 
> Toriel decides to start her cooking show. 15 minutes later, what happens?

A large female goat monster appears on the screen, she smiles warmly at the camera; the monster seemed to be in a big kitchen, behind an island unit in the centre of the room.

“Greeting!” The goat says, her voice is soft with a kind tone to those who listened, making them feel relaxed, “I am Toriel. And this is my new channel on WhoTube.

Since my children are in higher education now, I decided to combine two of my hobbies to share with others!”

Toriel brings up a paw and gestures to the surfaces of the island, where what looked like ingredients neatly was in bowls, trays and glasses.

“Which is cooking and teaching,” Toriel says her smiling shines brightly with joy, “my first dish is called ‘Pasta pesto’ ...” The monsters pause, she seemed like she wanted to say something, her smile forming a grin.

She glances at someone over the camera, catching their eye she covers her mouth, coughing to disguise a laugh.

“Perhaps I should forewarn you,” Toriel said losing her hand and grins, “I have a rather... dry sense of humour-“ someone off-camera snickers, causing another someone to hush them sharply; whatever she meant by that, it was clearly an inside joke between the pair, “however, I have been told to tone it down ... or not at all.”

An expression of true disappointment flashes across her features, but she quickly recovers her smile and clapping her paws together she stares down at the ingredients in front of her.

“Right!” Toriel declares, she looks back to the camera, a small frown appears, “this is the first time I tried teaching someone that is not here. But I shall do my best to guide you through.

First! The ingredients!”

Toriel waves her hand to the left side, smiling brightly once more.

”For the chicken part, you will need two chicken breasts weighing about 200g. Bit of sea salt and black pepper to taste. One teaspoon fennel seeds, two sprigs of fresh rosemary, two tablespoons rapeseed oil about four to five cloves of garlic, one to two fresh red chillies.. and eight ripe cherry tomatoes.”

She then turns her attention to the ingredients placed to her right side of the surface.

”And these are for the pasta and pesto; 250 g long green beans, one big bunch of fresh basil, 50 g blanched almonds, 50 g Parmesan cheese -plus extra to serve-two tablespoons extra virgin olive oil, one lemon one clove of garlic, 300 g fresh lasagne sheets and lastly, 200 g baby spinach.”

Toriel glances over carefully, seeing if she had forgotten any, before looking towards the camera.

“Okay. Now the equipment,” Toriel hums lightly, “Yes. You need to have a kettle for a boil. A large frying pan on high heat. A lidded casserole pan, also on high heat- oh! And that is also large; A food processor. A rolling pin. Greaseproof paper

With that all done, we can start!”

Toriel looks very excited but still appeared to be holding back from speaking every now and again. Someone mumbles from behind, a hushing noise came again: Toriel grin boldly.

”I guess I should explain something,” Toriel says, glancing between the camera and a hidden someone, “I and my friend made a promise not to joke or pun for a week. This is our second day, and we are doing well so far. Yes, Sans?”

”*hanging in there just fine Tori.” Sans spoke from somewhere, making Toriel laugh, she leans slightly over the counter.

”THAT WAS A PUN!” Another’s voice shouts.

”*how’s dat a pun? i’m just answering tori’s question honestly.” Sans replies with laughter in his tone.

”Now now Papyrus-“ Toriel says, seemingly moving to get to them.

”EVEN LADY ASGORE KNOWS IT!” Papyrus said firmly, “YOU LOSE!”

”*naw bro,” Sans answers, “just saying. why would think it was one anyway?”

”BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY HOLDING YOU AROUND YOUR MIDDLE AND YOUR LOWER HALF IN ‘HANGING’” Papyrus said, Toriel snorts at this.

”*bro. are you sure that you just hearing things,” Sans said calmly, the camera gets lowered, “i mean, you may be missing my puns so much that you hear them in anything i say.”

”That right dear,” Toriel steps in, she gave a small wink “the term ‘hanging in there’ is a common phrase.”

“OKAY.” Papyrus says, sounding like he was pouting, “I SHALL BELIEVE YOU!”

”*the film is still on.” Sans points out, making the room fall silent, “we’ll get alphs to sort that out. she the queen of whotube. she’ll know how to edit and stuff.”

”MY APOLOGIES!” Papyrus said mournfully.

”Papyrus it is fine,” Toriel says, a kind smile on her mouth, “actually you have helped me relax. Earlier I had been so worried about the camera, but now, not so much. And please call me Toriel.”

”THAT IS GREAT NEWS LADY AS- LADY TORIEL!” Papyrus cries out happily, “ONCE AGAIN THE MERE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS CALM SOULS!”

Papyrus gave a laugh of triumph. Which was followed by a small joyful one.

”Now then,” Toriel starts as they settle down, “we really can start!”

Toriel takes a step to her right, the camera wobbles and then in moved to follow her; she now stood with a clean spot on the kitchen work surface and grabs hold of the white greaseproof paper roll, and pulls a semi-long piece out and lay it in front of herself.

”First get your greaseproof paper out like so,” Toriel instructions, her large frame could easily reach out and get anything she wanted from her ingredients; which she did.

”place the chicken within,” she tosses the chicken breasts in, the takes a very small glass, “the sea salt,” she held up the glass to show the white inside, then poured it on top of the chicken, “black pepper,” she reaches for another small glass and again show it and then did the same, “Now the fennel seeds,” once more she repeats her actions, “rosemary leaves.” And again after showing the small bowl this time, she drops them in.

”Now we tuck the chicken in,” Toriel says with a smile as she gently, almost lovingly, fold over the chicken with the paper, “we need our rolling pin need.”

Suddenly she raises the rolling pin and bashes the sealed chicken, the two others in the room made a startling noise. However, soon Papyrus was cheering Toriel on in bashing and flattening the chicken.

Toriel laughs when she stops; then unfolds the paper and slid a hand under, picking it up she wanders over to the hob. -The camera moves with her, a skeleton finger came in and out of frame.- sitting the chicken to one side, Toriel quickly went back to when she was and came back with a few of the weighted out ingredients.

“Into the frying pan,” Toriel says shaking one that was ready there, and turning on the heat, “rapeseed oil, bashed unpeeled garlic cloves, the chillies -halved- and finally, the chicken.”

Dropping the chicken from the paper along with the other contents; she reaches a wooden spoon and held the pan’s handle, gently shifting the stuff around.

”*we can skip forward to when you’re done.” Sans comments after a moment of silence crept in, the only sound being the sizzling of the pan.

”Oh!” Toriel says blinking at him, she turns to the camera, “Yes, after three minutes turn over -a bit later if needed- when it’s cooked through it should be nice and golden.”

Toriel stood there for a while, carefully watching the food. Smiling she takes the chicken off the heat and puts to one side. She moves away from the hob, returning to the ingredients. The camera follows and is raised higher then the first few times as if someone else was now holding it.

Taking another bowl she held it up to be seen.

”For the long green been. Cut off the stalks as I have done here.” Toriel instructs pointing to them, she then moves to her left and places a hand on a casserole pan, “Have some salted water boiling at the ready,” she went on, her hand flares with fiery power, and after a few seconds, it was bubbling.

The camera began to shake. Up and down causing the image to blur.

”NEEDS TO BE HOTTER LADY TORIEL!” Papyrus cries out joyfully, sounding right next to the microphone on the camera.

”*bro. if ya gonna bounce like that.” Sans spoke up, “then hand it back this way.”

The movement at once stops.

”FEAR NOT BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaims loudly, the excitement clear in his voice, “FOR I HAVE MASTER THE ART OF CAMERAMANLY OF THE HIGHEST STANDARD! WATCH HAD I DEMONSTRATE MY NEW SKILLS!”

Silence once again fell over them, with Toriel smiling at them with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Now,” Toriel says dropping the green beans in, “these go in here for six minutes, with the lid on.”

Walking over to the ingredients she picks up a few bowls and glasses easily with one of her large hands, then makes her way to somewhere else; the camera steadily moving along with her as she went. She came to a stop in front if a food processor, she sat the ingredients down beside it.

”Basil leaves with stalks ripped off,” She tells, shows a small glass filled with them, “you can leaf some over for garnish if you like.”

”WAS THAT-“ Papyrus starts but something stops him.

”naw bro, she said ‘leave’ not ‘leaf’” Sans explains coolly, “maybe it’s you who likes the puns. ya ready are hearing them every time me or tori say anything.”

Toriel was giggles at this, then quickly moves on.

”..err,” Toriel said glancing down, she tips the basil in and reached for a bowl, “Yes. Basil leaves into the processor, along with the almonds-"

“which are ‘almond’ some of the best nuts in the world.” Sans says in a low tone but it was clearly heard.

”SANS!” Papyrus shouts and the camera drops showing off a pair of red boots, “THAT WAS MOST DEFINITELY A PUN!”

”Oh no, you are wrong dear.” Toriel says sweetly to him, “Sans said ‘among some of the best nuts’, I know it sounds like it, I almost thought the same.”

”WELL... IF LADY TORIEL THINKS SO.” Papyrus said sounding unsure, the camera was held up again, Toriel was standing there smiling down below the camera.

”...okay,” Toriel says smiling, she showed the bowl of almonds, “these in,” she dumps them in and made a grab for another bowl, then held it up to see, “the cheese, and if you do not like Parmesans,” Sans snorts loudly at this, but she continues, “you can always test different cheeses until you find one to your taste.”

Toriel took a bottle in one hand and in her other a lemon.

”The extra virgin olive oil,” Toriel says turning the bottle sideways, then she set it down and held the whole lemon over the top, “lemon juice.”

The camera was suddenly lowered again as if taken quickly off of Papyrus.

With one mighty squeeze of her hand, she crushes the lemon, the juices pour out but some also sailed in every direction. Papyrus began calling out cheers about the crushing of the fruit, giving the former queen an eight out of ten; he must have been bouncing again.

Toriel’s eyebrow at the last thing he said. She then stops it and leaves it behind, moving on to a different work surface.

“Now we need to squash the unpeeled garlic, which I have yet to do,” Toriel says bring out whole garlic bulb rather than the one garlic clove she mentions earlier, “of course if you do not have a garlic crusher you can just you your fists.”

“*wait wot?” Sans mumbles, Papyrus excited gasps would have drowned out this if not for him holding the camera.

Toriel carefully, almost lovingly, places the clove down. Then she twists her upper body slightly as she brings her arm up high, her fist lining up with her face and elbow going passes her head. Papyrus’s happy cries fill the room until a loud thud sounded, then those cries return louder than before.

The garlic stood no chance.

The goat moves overs back to the processor, she drops a little of the garlic in there.

”And we just have to turn this on,” Toriel says glancing at the buttons, she then switching it out. It roars to life, making a loud noise echo over the kitchen. “Until it’s smooth.”

Taking a ladle seemingly out of nowhere she makes her back to the beans. The camera does not follow but soon she was in shot once more.

”You can add some of the bean water to loosen,” Toriel said stopping the processor to add water, “season to taste.” She then adds a little salt, turn in on for a moment took up a small spoon, then stopping again she scoops some up and hums a bit. Then adds a little more.

Turning the machine off she wanders over to her ingredients, taken something up she moves back to the work surface.

“Lasagna sheets now,” Toriel says with a wide smile, she seemed to want to comment but just looked at the camera, whatever it was got through because Sans snorts. Loudly.

A disapproving ‘tch’ was heard from above.

The large fluffy monster smiles boldly, holding the lasagna to be seen.

“You will want to slice these into small handkerchief like shapes, no need to be perfect, ” Toriel continues, quickly and skilfully slicing the sheets with the nail on her index finger, once done she gathers them up, “and put these with the beans to cook for a couple of minutes.”

Toriel moves back to the counter with the ingredients once more, holding up a bowl, which looked small in her hands.

“The tomatoes,” Toriel announces, holding them up, “half or quarter them, then add to the pan with the chicken. You can see I pre-cut them.” She explains as she hurries over, letting the bowl hang over the pan, the tomatoes slides in. After they were all in she gave the pan a shake.

“Spinach,” Toriel utters more to herself than the camera, she goes away from the hob and before Sans could even more to follow, she was back with a bowl of spinach, “In with the pasta and beans, give them a stir.”

Toriel did just that, she stirred for less than a minute before easily holding the holding up the pan, “drain the water. Oh! But save a cup of this water, will we use it again soon.” She dips some into a waiting cup, then drains the rest of the water.

Toriel placed the pan back down near the hob, she disappears for a moment and comes back with the food processor.

“Pasta, beans and spinach back on the heat,” Toriel instructs, “and pour pesto in.” She carefully turns the processor, letting the pesto fall in, once it was all in she lets it to one side then reaches for the cup of water, “and some of that water we saved earlier, to loosen if need be. You may not even need the lot.”

Toriel stirs the food for a moment, eyes never leaving the pan. Then she back, turning her attention to the chicken, switching off the heat.

Grabbing the handles of both pans she goes back to her work surface, settling them down next to her. She pulls out a large plate and a cutting board and sat them in front of her.

She took up the chicken breasts, “Slice these in half.” she said as she did it, then she pushes the board over making room for the plate. She dumps the pesto pasta mix all over the plate then arrayed the chicken on. The monster then grabs the pan the chicken had been in and scrapes out the tomatoes chilli mix.

“The basil leaves from before can go on if wanted,” Toriel says glancing over but remains there, “also you can grate extra Parmesan.”

”*it done?” Sans asks with a loud yawn.

”SANS! WE TRYING TO HELP LADY TORIEL GAIN UNDERNET FRAME!” Papyrus scolds, “BE MORE SUPPORTIVE!”

”*i’m up and dressed,” Sans replies sounding ready for bed, “what’s more supportive than that?”

”Papyrus dear,” Toriel speaks up, taking the plate up, “it’s fine. I am just glad my friend stayed with me the whole time, I would not have minded if he did sleep. Sans has done well. Would you like to eat this with me? I will clean up later. Oh! Any extra grated cheese?”

”*heh. thanks tori.” Sans mumbles, the camera she set on the counter, “you did well yourself. it really does smells grate.” Their voices were getting further and further away.

“SANS!” Papyrus’s voice was the last ones to be picked.

The kitchen lights switched off, leaving the place in semi-darkness.


	8. ‘A Star For A Star’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?
> 
> Mettaton has to marry either Undyne, Grillby or Alphys. Who do they choose?

Mettaton walks on stage and all monsters cheer.

The star of the underground blowing kisses and waves at the crowds.

"Ladies and gentlemon!" Mettaton calls out, hushing them into silence but there was still whispers filling the air, "It's our third anniversary of freedom!" The bot raises both arms to the sky, causing a roar to erupt.

It took several minutes for them to settle again.

"And because all you, my fans, have requested a special event be held." Mettaton continues smiling boldly around at them, "most of you know what's coming!"

Mettaton struck a pose and large red curtains at the back of the stage, fell down, revealing three doors. And the huge sign was across the top, which read 'A Star For A Star'

"For years you darlings have been asking me about my love life," Mettaton says placing one hand to his chest while the other covered his cheek, "I must say how to flatter I am."

The robot facing them with arms outstretched.

"That how I have to give what the people want!" Mettaton cries out, dropping to his knees and bending his back over, one arm points towards the crowd while his other goes across his head, the back of his hand being placed on his forehead.

Then he stood. As if that never happened.

"It's the people's choice," Mettaton told them in all seriousness, bring both hands in front of himself, putting his palms together, then brought them up so the tips of both index fingers were touching his lips: a slight frown forming on his brow, "For the past three months you have been choosing monsters that you consider to be 'stars'"

The bot stops and turns sideways, he then poses, one leg straight while the other slightly bent, a hand ran through his hair as he tips his chin heavenwards.

"Monsters who had mated are out of the running," Mettaton says in a firm tone, pausing to do a quick twirl before placing his hands on his hips, "meaning Sans the Skeleton, who for some strange and unusual reason, won by a landslide, will not be selected."

Mettaton glances over to the most honoured seats, where the former King and Queen sat: seated by them was a blanked expression Papyrus, who was hugging Sans on his lap: those dark sockets seemed to bore into his very soul, almost daring him to come a make Sans his mate, and see what happens to his face.

Sweat forms on the robot, and he quickly turns his eyes away from the skeletons.

"But to make things more interesting," Mettaton said walking towards the three doors, "as you can see, there are three doors. The top three are behind them and I have the _Final Say_."

A long pink and black sofa was suddenly proofed into existence. The star spins around and drops down, one leg already pointing, as it crosses the moment he lands. Both hands are then carefully folded on his knee.

"Just so you know these ones I haven't been told who they are," Mettaton said with a quick wink, he then waves a hand, "lets open door number one!"

The monsters cheer so loud that anyone would think that the humans had lived at the bottom of the mountain would hear.

The first door which was blue, red and green opens slowly, and the whole monster race did fall completely silent this time, all on the edge of their seats.

Then the door crashes open, the now indented door sailed over the stage and smashes down in the space between the stage and audience. They look to see who it was.

The spectators stare, then they roar to live, louder than before. Some even slamming their feet on the wooden flooring to be heard.

It was Undyne the Undying!

Stunned Mettaton gazes at the fish monster marching in, head held high and bold toothy grin on her lips. She takes a seat across from him when a single blue sofa proofs there.

The former captain looked so happy to be there, she stares at her old friend with an unknown emotion shining in her eye.

"Undyne." Mettaton greets with a smile, he turns to the still cheering crowd wondering if they even heard his voice.

Standing he quickly shows them a series of poses, gaining their attention to him again. Once they settled he gingerly sits, shoulders bobbing slightly.

"And now for door number two!" Mettaton calls out, holding up a hand towards it.

This door seemed to be from old wooden oak, which was a deep red, it had a fancy design carved on it. It too slowly opens, but after a moment it starts moving a little faster.

A glowing hand was pushing it open, and once they saw who it was, there was an echo of clapping and a few whistles. The monster walking out folds his arms over his chest, while angry flames flicker and crackle. It was clear he did not want to be here.

It was Grillby the Bartender!

The fire monster sits as another single sofa appears, this was a dark leathery red.

"Grillby." Mettaton says, again nodding; the old flame silently stares at the bot. Mettaton glances at the still grinning Undyne, who looked thrilled to be here, "Can we have the final door!" He calls loudly, turning away from the pair, he was hoping against hope that maybe the love of life Muffet was selected, but it was looking unlikely.

The last door was metal with yellow lines running through it.

It slowly opens.

No monster knocks the door flying, nor opens it themselves to make it go faster. It slowly opens on its own, until a nervous-looking lizard monster stood beyond, shaking.

It was Alphys the Royal Scientist!

She came through the doors, yet no ones cheers, but only because it appears like she was ready to dust right there and then.

Alphys walks to a single sofa that was already proofed in be the time she made it to the others.

"Alphys darling!" Mettaton greets his good friend with a kind smile, she had been the last monster he'd thought would come in.

It was also clear who he would pick. Undyne may have been his friend once upon a time but things were different now, he had changed, she had changed. And with Alphys being his dear friend, he would choose her. After all, Undyne and Alphys had broken up over him and he knew she was lonely since.

Mettaton starts to speak but stops when he notices Alphys's hands. She was making a number shape, telling the one whom he chooses.

Which surprised him.

Alphys was hinting to go with Undyne.

Mettaton met her eyes. A clear sign asking 'are you sure?'

A small sad smile 'I'm sure.'

Mettaton stands, throwing his leg in the air, pointing to the one he chose. Undyne easily catches his ankle and blinks at it.

"I chose our dear Captain as my mate!" Mettaton announces loudly, drawing his leg out of her shocked hand, he then darts over to her and fell down to one knee, "That is if she will have me?"

A deafening sound broke the odd silence before she spoke, monsters there hugging each other and dancing around. It was then Undyne stands, causing Mettaton to stand as well, every hush and watched as she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Sans covers where his earlobe should be, he did not think the monsters could get any louder. They were screaming more than when they were freed from the underground.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR UNDYNE!" Papyrus cries over the noise, grinning widely, "SHE SHALL BE BEAUTIFUL BRIDE! A LOOK GREAT IN THOSE WEDDING DRESSES WE SEE HUMANS WEAR IN MAGAZINES!"

"*i'm sure you would like good in those dresses too." Sans says, always looking for an opportunity to praise his mate.

Suddenly the arms holding him tighten, making him turn around to see if Papyrus was okay, what he saw was the strangest expression he had ever seen on his brother's face.

"*...you alright bro?" Sans asks lightly, "or are ya half left?"

"BROTHER!" Papyrus shouts at him frowning deeply and making Sans grin.

The smaller moves back around to watch the stage, Mettaton was saying something about dates but he really cared little for what was happening. The only thing he cared about was Papyrus, so as long as he was happy, then all was well in the world.

And Undyne was the best friend, and she made him happy. Papyrus had been unhappy as of late because she was unhappy with her unrequited love of Mettaton.

And Mettaton loved Muffet.

'*welp,' Sans thinks grinning and clapping at the scene before him, 'it's a good thing i swapped Muffet's and Grillby's votes, or else i would have been listening to bro and cap'in cry all night.' Another hug made him snuggle deeper into the hold, 'yep. alls well now.'

Sans continues watching the 'happy' couple on stage as they answer questions from the audience, never seeing the empty sockets of his brother just staring at the back of his skull, an odd smile gracing his jaws.


	9. My Precious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?
> 
> Papyrus kidnaps Sans and demands something from Gaster for Sans’s release. What is it?

Papyrus walks down the park’s path, thick trees surrounding him along the trail, their branches were full of rich dark green leaf that cast shadows everywhere. The woodlands around him were filled with all sorts of overflowing foliage, the sweet scent of floral was in the air about him.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Glancing down at the smaller skeleton that was walking with him, he wonders if this was the perfect time to tell him.

Papyrus shook his head and stared straight ahead once more, he began marching stiffly as he tried to act normal but failing big time.

Sans watches his brother marching forward, not wanting to match the pace he continues as he was, taking a slow stroll through a woodland park. He was surprised when Papyrus suddenly dragged him out of bed that morning, demanding that they went on a date.

He was surprised because he was meant to be working with Gaster today and it was highly unusual for his workaholic brother to remove him from doing something productive.

Sans smiles. Papyrus has found a plant with some white flowers growing on them. One thing Sans was not familiar with, were flowers. He knew a whole lot of things, but these were not one, which made him a little uneasy since he knew Papyrus always asked him questions. This time he couldn’t give an answer.

Sans came to a stop where Papyrus was kneeling down picking flowers but had to start again because when he reached him his brother stood and moved on, flowers and leaves in hand.

The smaller grins, he was happy as long as Papyrus was, so a little hike was nothing...

Well. Actually he wanted a break. Turning to glance down the path they came, Sans could see how far they came. Now he was hot and sweaty, normally Papyrus would have begun carrying him at this point, however for some reason he had not.

”*bro,” Sans call lightly, the other turns his attention to him, “think we can rest for a while?”

Papyrus gave him an eerie stare. Bunching the flowers in one arm, Papyrus quickly went over and lifts him up easily. Then they continued their journey.

”*sooo...” Sans began as he leans into his brother’s scarf, making Papyrus shiver at the closeness to his neck, “want to tell me what's up?”

”....” Papyrus says nothing for a moment, then spoke, “DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN GRILLBY TOOK FRISK RANSOM?”

”*heh yeah.” Sans snorts, recalling Asgore when he gotten the letter with the demands, “that was humorous... no bones about it.”

Papyrus gave him a pointed look, then says, “WELL I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE BESTED! I SHALL SHOW MONSTER KIND WHAT A REAL RANSOM LOOKS LIKE!”

”*really? who are ya gonna kidnap to ransom?” Sans asks highly amused by the whole thing, “and who are ya gonna make demands to?”

”DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus declares looking proud about something, “THE KIDNAPPING HAS ALREADY TAKEN PLACE! AND I HAVE ALREADY SENT MY RANSOM NOTE! THE GREAT AND SNEAKY PAPYRUS HAS DONE THIS WITHOUT YOUR KNOWING! NYEH HEHEHEHEHE!”

Sans grins, his brother sounded very pleased with himself and his kidnapping plan-

‘*wait? what?’ Sans blinks, then looks up at Papyrus, who was humming noisily as he went along, “....bro.” Papyrus’s skull turns, “er... do you mean me?”

”OF COURSE BROTHER!” Papyrus said with pride, he hugs him closer, “I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU! AND MY DEMANDS HAVE BEEN SPENT! AH! WE HAVE ARRIVED!”

Sans glances over, there was a giant tree in the middle of a field. Under this tree was their father, staring down at a piece of paper. Gaster appeared angry.

“GREETINGS FATHER! HAVE YOU MET WITT MY DEMANDS?” Papyrus’s voice came shout and clear, making the older skeleton jump and turn towards them, ready for a fight.

”Papyrus?” Gaster asks looking at Sans in his arms then back to Papyrus, “oh good. You found him. He was kidnapped this morning.”

”*er. g.” Sans spoke up, pointing to Papyrus, “i think it was papyrus who kidnapped me.”

”What do you mean?” Gaster questions, he began walking towards them and Papyrus took a step back, making the former void dweller stop.

“DOCTOR WINGDINGS GASTER!” Papyrus said in a highly serious manner, making Sans snort, “HAVE YOU MET WITH MY DEMANDS? YOUR FAILURE TO DO SO SHALL MEAN THE LOST OF YOUR SON!”

“Your demands were you marrying Sans....” Gaster said at last looking bemused, “Papyrus you failed to sign this note. I thought you were some deranged human running off with him.”

Sans snickers at this. Papyrus’s shoulders fall slightly.

“*i think you’ve done well bro.” Sans reassurance him kindly, patting him on the back, “you left him wondering in fear. now he will be more than happy for you to marry me rather some strange human....”

Sans trails off when he sees the hopeful smile of Papyrus’s jaws.

Suddenly it clicks in Sans’s skull. Papyrus just demanded them to get married.

Sans stares at Papyrus for a moment just waiting for the joke or punchline. 

He was gently placed on his feet, then Papyrus knees down taking both hands in his own, before pushing something in his grasp.

Sans brings his hands away and opens them to stare at the precious rock. As was the custom of skeletons, the pair wanting to bond would give a gem, rock, crystal or stone.

It was a small round moonstone.

Sans grins and held it nearer to himself. He gazes over to Gaster who was standing with his arms crossed, looking unhappy about the whole thing. But knowing that he was secretly pleased for the pair.

Sans brings the moonstone up to his glabella and the moonstone merge in place.

Papyrus looked so so happy he was rattling with excitement. Afterall a skeleton would not merge if he did not have a stone in return. Settling on his heels he holds out his hands, this time waiting to be given at rock of his own.

Sans reaches for his sub-pocket and pulls out a large beautiful cut citrine.

Papyrus looks to his little moonstone embedded in his love’s skull in worry, then gazes down at the amazing looking citrine; Sans had already taken it, so he could not get a better one.

Sans drops it, making Papyrus quickly move to catch it. The taller glares lightly, before smiling happily at the citrine.

“*come on bro. ya gonna make me think you don’t want me.” Sans tells him with a lazy smile, knowing the fears and worries. Sans had held onto the citrine for some time, wondering if he should give it to him.

This got Papyrus moving, he hurryingly places the citrine to his glabella and it too merges there.

The pair stare at which other for a moment then smiles brightly.

“YAY! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!” Papyrus makes the announcement to Gaster as if he had not witnessed the whole thing.

“Can I have my assistant back now?” Gaster asks holding up one hand.

”NO! NYEH!” Papyrus says grabbing Sans and throwing him over his shoulder, “NYEH!” the tall skeleton took off running, leaving Sans to stare at surprised Gaster as they got further and further away from him; he chose to give a small wave as they vanish into the forest once more.

Sans later realized that Papyrus never really waited for Gaster’s reply to the demand and had gone ahead anyway. 


	10. Mettaton Against The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gangs up on Three. Does Three stand a chance?
> 
> Everyone gangs up on Mettaton. Does Mettaton stand a chance?

Mettaton walks slowly into the open Arena with his eyes open and a smirk of his metallic lips, he could hear the crowds cheering of loudly it was almost deafening.

The star of the underground waits for a moment, drinking in the noise; after a few minutes, they settle down and wait for their idol to begin. Mettaton opens his eyes, he raised his right arm in the air with his fist tight, as if punching the blue sky above.

If the crowd was loud before, it definitely was now; they thundered their voices out. Screaming, shouting and crying out. Both monsters and humans alike.

It took much longer for them to settle this time around, and the robot did not help the matter as he kept randomly posing. At long last they quiet down enough for Mettaton to move without much of a wild response.

Mettaton turns to the overly large double doors, waiting for the first one to appear.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as the red wooden slowly open wide; A large female goat monster steps out dressed in a purple and black jogging outfit.

Shock disbelief rang through the crowd.

It was Toriel. The former Queen.

Without warning she took off surprisingly fast, her paws outstretched as if to grab the robot. As she reaches him, he leaps gracefully out of the way. Causing her to have to halt in her tracks to get her bearings.

Mettaton then takes off into the air, jumping high above her head, spinning and twisting with skill. Toriel lifts her head to see but the star had gone directly into the sunlight, blinding her as she peers at him only seeing a silhouette coming towards her.

The robot came down with a solid kick, aiming for her head. She managed to bring her arm up just in time to shield her face from his heels. The old queen gasps out in pain then force him backward. Only for him to backflip and land a few meters from her without a problem.

Toriel bought her arm to her, eyeing up the gash that appeared. A light frown came upon her features as she stares at Mettaton who only smirks at her in return.

Mettaton did a star jump where he stood, then froze in that position; hundreds on mini bots came from his sub-pockets, darting towards the ex-queen at an alarming rate.

With a gasp she takes a step back, holding up her arms to defend herself from these small things.

Loud booming echos throughout the Arena. Everyone stares in wonder. The mini bots were being taken out before touching Toriel with white bones; As the bones struck the bots, they travel a little way before exploding.

Sans the skeleton was standing in front of his dear friend. His eternal smile was still upon his jaws however his orbits were empty, and they were frowning deeply in a displeased manner.

Mettaton looked at him for a moment, a strange feeling spent waves ice up and down his soul, making him shiver slightly. This he did not let show on his face. Instead, he quickly readjusts his attacks.

With ease, the robot heads towards the skeleton and goat, fists at the ready. But as he neared them, he halts and sends lots of bombs flying at them.

Sans takes Toriel by the hand and moves them out of the line fire, so fast he went that if anyone blinked they missed it. The bombs went off somewhere behind the pair.

The little skeleton was not happy. Blue and yellow began flickering within his left orbit. The whole area dropped in temperature, making this summer’s day feel like the dead of winter. Even the ones in the front seats start to rub their arms in confusion as they tried to get warm.

Mettaton laughs out loud, as he motions to him challenging Sans for him to come at him.

Sans began to rattle, not out of fear, this was a defensive sound on par to a cat hissing in angry.

The robot tilts his head, folds his arms watching with interest.

Sans kept his grip on Toriel, wanting to attack but fearing with it meant if he really went all out.

Suddenly tiny rocket whistles, sounding like fireworks; he watches them intently, wanting no harm to Toriel now that there were no more resets.

This was a mistake.

Mettaton had used these to get attention off himself; he launches forward. Posing in a classic Superman flying form, he aims a hit at Sans.

A burst of fire slams against Mettaton’s side, sending him sailing across the Arena. As he slows he goes down and hits the dirt ground and began rolling over and over until he came to a complete stop.

The robot stood up, with no expression on his face he glances down at the dent in his torso which was red hot. Looking up he sees the reason for this. Grillby was walking over to Sans, carefully studying the robot for any movements.

Mettaton places both hands on his hands, then walks towards them, as if he was on a fashion stage.

The two best friends stare at each other and nod. Sans tries to pull pun pal Toriel away, but she refused. With a motherly glare, she came to stand beside him rather than behind him.

The skeleton graves the fire elemental a distressed gaze, not knowing what to do. Grillby just nods again making Sans sigh loudly.

The three of them turn to face the killer robot, all really for battle.

It was Grillby who moves first. With a flash of light, he runs at the superstar as if he was gliding on ice, he then pours a flame towards the metal monster.

This time Mettaton was prepared, his arms change quickly and he released a jet of water. Making the three friends gasp in horror.

Sans left Toriel’s side by vanishing and reappearing in front of his fiery friend. Grabbing him he disappears from view once more, coming back to Toriel just in time since the water rushes past the place Grillby once was.

Toriel turns to them, making sure they were alright before glancing over to one of the towers that surround the Arena signaling someone there.

A firework-like sound came again, just time coming straight for them.

A wall of bones broke the surface of the ground, taking the full impact of the rockets. The goat and fire elemental gaze to their friend, to which the skeleton shrugs and shakes his head.

They look towards Mettaton, the robot had a long bone sticking through his upper left arm, glaring at someone that side of him. The three fellow his line of sight, to see Gaster strolling along with his arms behind his back. It seemed he was taking a lovely walk in a country park rather than entering a Battle Arena.

Soon Gaster was running at full speed at Mettaton forming a bone sword as he went. Mettaton merely smiles, pulling the bone out he uses to try and block the oncoming attack, only for it to dust just as Gaster reaches him. The former royal scientist slashes at the robot, only scratching the outer metal.

Sans felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his sees a large spider sitting there rather than a hand. It points to the opening, gesturing them to go through.

Glancing to his two friends, he touches their hands and gaining their attention and he nods towards the doors. They look at the doors and then worryingly towards the fright that was going on. It was clear they wanted to stay and help.

Gaster had been a monster who fought against humans in the Great War and Mettaton had studied all human combat skills, it seemed they were evenly matched.

The fight came to them though.

Gaster was thrown by Mettaton, to which Grillby and Toriel rush forward to catch him. When these two moved away from Sans, the robot rocketed over to him while he was watching the others and grabs him from behind by the neck.

There was a stillness that came over them.

The tall skeleton, fire elemental, and goat all growl as their small one HP friend/family were held roughly.

Two things happened at once.

Mettaton was wrapped in silky webbing, cocooning so only his head was shown making him drop Sans, and Papyrus was in the Arena, screaming like a banshee; And legend claim to hear a skeleton scream was one of the worst things to listen to.

This legend was proven right, as the whole crowd covered their ears, tears forming in their eyes as an overwhelming emotion that was not their own, fills them. Even those in the Arena had to do this, apart from Mettaton who was trapped.

Papyrus stops his screaming and runs over to his brother. On reaching him, he falls to his knees and pulls Sans into a tight hug, then glares at his idol.

The robot was still too dazed to notice this. But quickly gets his wits about him; staring at the web he blinks, his cheeks redden. Then he sees her, the eight-armed wonder that was Muffet moving towards him, treading carefully.

The spider monster did not look pleased.

She knees down, resting one hand on Sans’s shoulder, at first Mettaton thought she was checking in the spider that was hiding inside the hood, but the almost gently expression that crosses her face makes the robot realize something.

Muffet likes Sans.

Suddenly Papyrus stood with Sans in his arms, he then began marching towards the exit with Muffet at his heels.

Mettaton glares hard. He was not going to let Sans take his Lady Love from him... even if he was technically married to Undyne and Sans was marrying Papyrus soon.

The robot roars dramatically, gaining everyone’s attention. Once he fell silent, he rushes towards Sans, with intent to hurt.

A wall of bones much stronger than Gaster’s raises from the ground, the robot slams against it and began firing shots from his shoulders. The wall crumbles after many powerful rounds, creating a fine cloud of dust and smoke to cover the area.

An odd silence and calm came next, as everyone waits for it to clear.

From the darkness of fine screen, a pair of orange glowing eyes shone out.

Another scream breaks the silence and Papyrus flew out of the cloud arms in front of him, it was then they all notice that Mettaton was under him. They crash with the robot at the bottom and continue moving with the dirt ground building up and slowly them down.

The tall skeleton saddles the robot while holding him down by his shoulders firmly. Strange skulls float behind him, facing the superstar, the light was rapidly filling their jaws and humming with power.

Blue spears crash through the skulls, halting the attack. Shocked Papyrus turns down to see Undyne standing with a spear in one hand and Sans in the other. The small skeleton was being held by the back of his jacket, his feet rocking back and fore; he had his eyes shut and relaxed expression on his features, almost appearing to be sleeping.

Normally Papyrus would calm if Sans was safe, but knowing that she was the mate of the one who tried harming his soulmate, he was far too angry to care for friendship.

While his focus was on the fish monster, Mettaton pushes up and knocks him down, then pinning him the same way he just did. The robot was then about to punch Papyrus right in the face but suddenly felt heavy, like he weights thousand tons.

He could not question this feeling, because a spear went straight through his right hand. On the same hand, he was about to strike with.

Turning he sees his wife grinning at him; she drops the small skeleton aside without care, with Muffet narrowing catching him, and then marching for him with her head held high. Papyrus seeing him leaps to his feet and runs over to his mate.

Mettaton stood watching him go, pulling out the spear and tossing away, then facing his wife he saw she had made another spear, one that was even to her own; Which he threw at him for him to catch.

Catching the spear he readies himself for battle, remembering all the times before he became Mettaton, how he and Undyne would play fight when he took a dummy’ body. It had been a long time since then.

The marriage mates began circling each other, their eyes never leaving the other’s; the circle slowly became smaller the nearer they got. Then there was a sudden clash as they struck out together, their spears the only things keeping them apart as their faces closed in. Undyne pushes off, then quickly jabs out. Mettaton manages to shield his soul just in time.

It went on like this, both fighting with spears.

Papyrus held Sans close to him, watching the scene unfold. He was not happy with Mettaton’s performance, nor Undyne’s. Both had put his mate in danger, he had thought that no hart would come to anyone.

Toriel hurries by his side. The skeleton held him closer, glaring st the goat. It was her fault his brother had stepped in, she was the one who wanted to help with this strange display the humans wanted to see.

Papyrus stares at her for a moment, then realized she was glaring too, just not at him, but at Mettaton. The skeleton glances over at the fire elemental who stood over him now, looking to Sans then to Toriel. Papyrus turns and blinks at an oddly worried Muffet, who was staring at Sans intensely.

Papyrus’s soul drops.

The skeleton stands with his brother in his arms, wanting to get away from the killer robot, away from love-filled eyes, away from so-called friends.

A battle war cry was his only warning. Mettaton’s limp body hit him in the back, he jerks forwards and fell.

Thankfully Papyrus never lands in Sans. Someone large has caught him and was holding him up; he felt himself be lifted and looks up to see Asgore.

The former king gives them a quick glance, before putting Papyrus on his feet and hurrying over to his ex-wife, making sure she was well.

Blinking Sans frowns down at Mettaton laying near Papyrus’s feet. Not liking this he shortcuts away a few feet, just as the robot reaches out to grab his beloved.

Mettaton stares in shock at the place where the skeletons once stood, then shaking his head he stands and was startled to find Alphys there in front of him.

The lizard monster pulls out a remote control, and push a couple of buttons an army of mini-robots came from above. It was now impossible odds. Smiling he was quick to lash out at them, one after the other he punches, kicks and headbutts the oncoming bots.

Alphys rushes over to Asgore, hitting more buttons while running. She hid before his huge body. Asgore rolls his neck, then his shoulders and walks over to the fighting superstar.

Mettaton punches nothing as the mini robot suddenly withdrew. Turning he stares at a monster stomach, following it past the chest and neck, his eyes land on Asgore’s unhappy face.

Mettaton took a few steps back fast, getting some space between them, then he notices the other monsters. Toriel and Grillby were on Asgore’s right side, while Muffet and Undyne were on his left. Further behind on the right was Papyrus marching over with pure rage glowing from orbits. Even further behind on the right, was Sans and Alphys, seemingly chatting together casually.

Mettaton felt like he was forgetting someone.

Darkness overshadowed him, spinning around he came face to face with Gaster; how he forgot such a powerful Monster was beyond him.

It was now nine against one.

Mettaton grins. The crowds continue to cheer him on.

The star of the underground aim was to please his audience, no matter what. Even if he had no chance in hell. 


End file.
